Exposure! Quatre and Trowa's Photo Odessey!
by YaoiGirl
Summary: Duo gets a little too daring when he decides to take photos of Quatre and Trowa together. ¬¬ My first attempt at a comedy fic, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, it's not even funny. . . I swear I'm sticking to serious fics!! >P


The chorus of the violin and flute filled the room as the sun basked the grand piano and  
other squares of light cascaded the floor to the music. The different notes blended together, a  
perfect harmony made more perfect by those who played it. The blonde and brunette boys were  
pouring their souls into the music, filling the room with their emotions, with their passions,  
wants, loves, desires. It completed the room, making it not just another empty study, but an  
earthly heaven. As the notes blended and slowed into one, finally ending a beautiful melody  
needing no words, the boys set their instruments under their arm and poised in their hand. The  
blonde smiled toward the taller boy with the bangs covering half of his face. The brunette  
nodded towards the blonde, letting a small smile be revealed to the boy. His angel, so full of life,  
the beautiful Arabian. . . . he could still not believe that they were together. Together, as a  
couple! Going toward the boy, he cupped the pixie-ish face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss. A  
quick one at first, then more intimate, deeper, until they should have as well taken their clothes  
off. Just as they broke for air after another longer kiss after quick nips, Duo popped out, a  
camera in hand, wild insane smirk on his face. Clapping, he swung the camera around on his  
finger, then caught it in his other hand. "Hahaha! I caught you! Oh MAN this is so good! I'm  
gonna develop 'em and then show EVERYONE!!! I just KNEW you guys would be together  
eventually! And now I got SOLID PROOF!!!" Going into another laughing fit of his success,  
Duo didn't notice Heero walk by the door, looking at the braided boy doubled over in laughter  
on the ground, looked at Trowa and Quatre, giving them a shrug, then continuing on with his  
walk down the hall. Trowa looked at him on the ground, arching an eyebrow, picking him up  
then asking, "You took pictures of us?" Duo smirked, looking at the uni-banged boy. "Yup. Got  
it all here." As Trowa's eyes narrowed, Duo took advantage of the pause, starting a mad dash out  
of the room and into the hall, Trowa playing along, running after the braided boy. "Duo, get back  
here!" Trowa called, still sprinting towards the boy making a mad dash down the hallways of the  
huge house. "Uh-uh!" Duo yelled, shaking his head, still running away. "They're MY photos!"  
Tripping over the hallway carpet, Trowa took advantage of the fall. "Not for long they're not!"  
Tackling the boy, pinning him stomach to the floor, Trowa was attempting to pry the camera  
from the struggling body under him. "No Way, Trowa! I'm - ugh! - I'm keeping these, and the  
only way YOU can get them is to pry them from my DEAD, LIFELESS, Shinigami fingers -  
OW! TROWA, that fucking hurts! Stop it, dammit!" The boy changed from resistance to a  
cursing fit as Trowa pulled back on the base of the boy's braid, making him struggle even more.  
Turning his body almost cat-like, Duo managed to elbow Trowa near the crotch, running away  
with the camera.  
  
A week later, Duo was sitting on his bed at Quatre's mansion, snickering to himself, his  
back to the door. As Heero walked by, he stopped to peer in, the braided boy acting as if he were  
looking at the funniest thing the world could create. And - from experience - it took a lot to  
make Duo laugh that hard. Walking into the room, Heero put his arms around Duo's neck, his  
head resting right next to Duo's as he quickly covered what he was looking at. "Now, what's this  
about all of the laughing and I'm not here to see it?" Heero asked, squeezing Duo, hoping to get  
him to release the pictures. "Nothing! And I'm not tellin'!" Duo replied, his face forming to a  
pout. "Oh, really. . . . . then I guess you'll be pretty lonely tonight. . . . all cold and alone, no one  
under the covers but yourself. . . . ." Heero said, pulling away, slowly and teasingly exiting the  
room. "All right! I'll tell you! But you can't show ANYONE!" Duo said, relaxing his iron grip  
on the photos, holding them as Heero walked over, arching his neck to try and see. "Just come  
here." Duo said, grinning at Heero's eagerness. When he showed Heero the pictures, he studied  
them for a moment, then said, "They finally got together and told each other, huh?" Duo looked  
at Heero's face in complete shock, yelling, "Are you INSANE!? This is BIG NEWS!!!! They  
were making out! And nobody told ME until I needed proof after Wufei said so!" Duo's words  
were cut off as Heero kissed him, knocking the photos out of his hands except one. "You know. .  
. . . . this could almost make as teasing me, you minx!" Heero said, eyeing the photo, laying Duo  
down under him, giving him a wry smile. "Yeah, well at least I'm nobody else's, right?" Duo  
replied, imitating Heero's face, Heero smiling evilly back. "Right. But for teasing me, you'll  
have to wait until tonight, minx!" Kissing him quickly on the tip of the nose, Heero got half off  
of Duo, tickling him on the sides, Duo trying to kick under Heero's weight. "No! Heero, stop!  
Mercy! MERCY DAMMIT!!!!" Duo was thrown into fits of laughter as Heero showed no sign of  
stopping as Duo was unsuccessful at getting him off of his legs.  
  
Later that night, Trowa walked into Duo's room, looking for the photos. Eyeing them  
next to the bed, he quickly picked them all up, exiting the room smiling, whispering "Mission  
complete. . . ."  
  
"Trowa! Dammit Trowa, I know you took them!" Duo yelled, running through the house  
to the study, throwing open the doors, his face in an angry pout. "Oh trust me." Trowa replied.  
"They're safe - and burned." Duo then started laughing, Trowa giving him a questioning look.  
Stopping his laughing, he eyed Trowa evilly. "You forgot the doubles." 


End file.
